


All that Glitters is Not Gold (but it's probably magic)

by ArgentSleeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of a boy, his warlock, and more fluff than you can shake a magical sparkly stick at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Glitters is Not Gold (but it's probably magic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the splendiferous pan, who is wonderful and gives me happy things to think about when I am sad, like Arthur and his sparkly sparkle sword. Lots of love to her and the entire chatzy gang, who are all ameeeezing people.
> 
>  
> 
> The plot is set during canon times, but in an alternative universe where magic was never banned and Merlin and Arthur grew up together (and ride magical unicorns and no one ever dies, the end).
> 
> (Go check out the [adorable art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3332147) that goes with this fic!

 

 

“Back foul beast! Begone!”

“Why do I have to be the foul beast?” Merlin pouted as Arthur brandished his small practice sword. “You _always_ get to be the knight!”

“Because _you_ didn’t get a sword for your birthday, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur answered, quite logically in his opinion. “You just got that dusty book.”

“It’s a _spell_ book, Arthur. With _real spells_.” Merlin was so proud of his book. He had neglected all the rest of his presents –including the one from Arthur, his very own toy horse complete with muckable stable–in favour of flipping through the pages. Honestly, didn’t he understand that as a mere peasant Arthur hadn’t had to get him anything at all? Merlin should have been grateful for the chance to practice before he took over as Arthur’s servant when he was older.

Arthur stuck out his tongue. “You can’t even _read_.”

“Can too!”

"Nuh-uh!"

Merlin launched himself at Arthur, knocking them both to the ground. They tussled in the dirt, neither causing much damage. Arthur was older and bigger, but Merlin was slipperier, and between them they either couldn’t land a blow or couldn’t do so hard enough to hurt. The practice sword was forgotten until Merlin broke away with a yelp and a hiss.

Arthur froze immediately. He hadn’t actually wanted to hurt his friend. Hunith was always warning him to be careful. Merlin was only tiny after all. “Merlin? You okay?”

Merlin cradled his arm close to his chest and whimpered in reply. Arthur approached carefully, taking his friend’s arm gently and pushing back the torn sleeve. There was a long but shallow cut across Merlin’s forearm, blood welling up along the edges.

“I’m sorry, Merlin! I didn’t mean to! Come on, Gaius will fix you right up!”

“No!” Merlin jerked his arm away, holding it possessively to his chest. “Mama said if you were too rough I wouldn’t be allowed to play with you anymore.”

“We’ll just have to find a way to fix it before she finds out then,” Arthur declared. He didn’t want to lose his time to play with Merlin. He was the only one who didn’t spoil him. As much as Arthur liked to be spoiled, it was nice to play games with someone who made him work for the win.

He looked around, as if his nursery would hold the secrets for becoming a physician, perhaps hidden under the bed along with his vegetables. The only thing he could find was the offending sword, still clutched in his hand. Arthur scowled at it and made to toss it away.

“Wait.” Merlin put his hand on the blade. “Maybe it can help.”

“It’s a sword, idiot,” Arthur groused. “Swords can’t help wounds, only make them.”

“Not regular swords. But magical ones…” Merlin began to chant those weird words he was learning from Gaius and his new spell book. His eyes glowed gold, and then suddenly so did the sword. Both glows were gone before Arthur could blink (that took longer than normal, though; he loved watching Merlin do magic).

“Try it now.”

Arthur brought the sword around in one of his long-practiced passes. It handled just like it had before, with one very notable, very _noticeable_ exception.

“Merlin! Sparkles? You turned it into a _girl’s sword!_ ”

“I turned it into a _magic_ sword, dollophead,” Merlin shot back with a pout. “If you don’t like it, I can always give it to Morgana instead–”

“No!” Arthur interrupted immediately. “It’s mine. I’m the prince, I have to have a sword, even if it is girly.”

Merlin grinned knowingly, then pointed at his arm. “Just wave it over, and it should fix it.”

“You turned my sword into a wand,” Arthur grumbled, but did as Merlin said. Immediately the cut began to close. “No more getting hurt. Father will make me get a new peasant.”

Merlin just gave him a hug. “You couldn’t replace me. You’d get bored.”

“I think I’ll live,” Arthur replied, but they both knew Merlin was right. “Now take the spell away before someone sees.”

Merlin giggled, and began backing away.

“Merlin. Merlin, don’t you dare… _Merlin_!”

 

 

(Arthur tried to pummel him into submission once he caught up to him, but even to this day one can see tiny gold sparks glistening at the tip of Excalibur.)


End file.
